The Devil in White
by Late-Summer-Night
Summary: The last chapter up!!! It's the gang's sixth year in Hogwarts. Why is Draco acting strange all of a sudden? And what's gonna happen this year to Hermione? Please REVIEW!!!!
1. I'm not the one

Chapter 1. I'm not the one  
  
I don't own any of them!! I do wish I did.  
  
Hermione Granger, her prefect badge pinned to her robes, sat in the prefect compartment in the Hogwarts Express. It was their sixth year in Hogwarts and she was hating it from the start. While the other prefects were chatting away with each other, Hermione sat sulkily half reading "The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)" and half eyeing the all too familiar blonde haired, annoying, Slytherin someone.  
  
It was unfair while Malfoy was a prefect, Ron was not. Harry, of course, was also a prefect. But he was already at Hogwarts having spent the summer there for "safety measures" according to Dumbledore. It sucked. The train ride sucked. And the fact that the hottest and the most annoying guy in the school were looking at her sucked even more. After a minute, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Pray tell, Malfoy, why have you been staring at me for the last oh.15minutes?"  
  
"In your dreams Mudblood. Why would I ever want to look at you?"  
  
"Of course" she muttered under her breath.  
  
They ignored each other for all the way to the school. As soon as the train stopped she went over to Ginny and Ron and took a carriage with them. It was nice.it was really nice knowing she'd be safe here. Knowing all her friends would be safe here. No one would ever know how much she worried for the Weasleys and Harry. Hoping that they would make it to Hogwarts. With the Dark Lord on the rise and Death Eaters free, who could not worry?  
  
"You look a little pale 'mione"  
  
"I'm fine Ron. Thanks for worrying though"  
  
"No prob. After all that's what friends are for, isn't it?"  
  
"I just hope Harry's all right."  
  
"Me too, Hermione" said Ginny blushing furiously The three of them went into the Great Hall to find..  
  
"Harry!!!"  
  
"You're all right!! I heard you spent the summer here."  
  
"Hey guys. Yeah I did spend the summer here Herm. It was boring but it was better than being back at the Dursleys."  
  
"And a whole lot safer too."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Harry told them about his summer and they talked about Quidditch after Quidditch with Harry being the captain and all. Hermione soon lost interest and watched the sorting. She watched as a young first-year get sorted into Slytherin. Her eyes locked with Malfoy. He smirked at her. It was REALLY unfair. Malfoy bought his way on the Quidditch team, bought the captain place, and buy his prefect position. Oh yeah, she really hated his guts. But there was something in his eyes right then. Something that almost made him look human. Hermione shook her head. It was Malfoy she was thinking about. The obnoxious Slytherin slime. But why, why did she follow Malfoy out when he indicated her to?  
  
"Hermione, I need to warn you."  
  
"Warn me about what Malfoy? Is this another game?"  
  
"Please Listen. You need to prevent Potter and Weasley from sneaking out at night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I.please.just.do it, Will ya?"  
  
She looked into his stormly gray eyes. And found.concern in them. What was he playing at?  
  
"Malfoy.I don't know what you're playing at and I don't want to know. But I'll say one thing for clear. If you try to hurt Harry or Ron, I will personally kill you. Even if Azkanban awaits for me if I do."  
  
With that she returned to the Great Hall leaving Draco behind.  
  
"I'm not the one who's gonna hurt them. They are."  
  
  
  
I'm starting another story, obviously a D/Hr fic. Well.Please REVIEW!!! Flames are welcome too. I'll post the next chapter soon. Again please REVIEW! s('-?? 


	2. Tell me your game

Chapter 2. Tell me your game  
  
Hermione sat in the Great Hall leafing through "The history of the ancient" munching on a French roll. As usual she was the earliest Gryffindor in the school. She sighed. This year would be no different then the past five years. Or would it?  
  
The only different thing was that Draco Malfoy, the trio's and the whole Gryffindor House's enemy, was acting rather strangely. There was the fact he warned her of something and there was another. That he was up early sitting at the Slytherin table WITHOUT his two goons or his girlfriend Pansy.  
  
He was watching her. Hermione could feel it without having to look. What was he playing at? Was this another way to bother them? Or was this a plan to make us trust him so he can hurt Harry? Hermione really didn't know.  
  
'Oh well' she thought  
  
'We should be pretty safe in the castle, and safety is what counts.'  
  
The morning passed by fairly quickly. And soon it was time for class. And all the Gryffindor sixth years were discouraged to find out they had double POTIONS with the SLYTHERINS.  
  
" Can you believe it? We have Snape and his Slytherins for the first class!!!" said Harry, disbelievingly.  
  
"It's not that bad, 'arry. We could have gotten Divination."  
  
"I know Ron, but that isn't helping me."  
  
They headed towards the dungeons and took the very back seat. Or tried to anyway, but Parvati and Lavender were already there. So they trudged along grumbling to the only empty seat. The very front row.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"I completely agree with you Herm."  
  
Malfoy looked her way more than once during the class and Neville just blew up his first cauldron this year. Hermione sighed for the second time that day. Something never changed while on the other hand.. she looked at Malfoy. He did grow taller and more handsome during each year. He was almost the hottest.Hermione mentally kicked herself. It was Malfoy she was thinking about. DRACO MALFOY.  
  
The potions ended and everyone hurried out of the dungeon. Almost everyone. Hermione accidentally knocked her cauldron over, thus losing her 10 points for Gryffindor and she had to stay to clean it up. Surprisingly Snape left and she quickly cleaned it up with a quick cleaning spell.  
  
When Hermione finally packed her thing up, Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. But Draco Malfoy was waiting for her in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"To warn you."  
  
"Warn me of what?"  
  
"The danger that awaits you this year." He half smiled at her.  
  
"I don't know what the hell your game is, but I'm not planning to play along."  
  
Hermione pushed Draco away from the doorway or tried to when Draco caught her hand. He pulled her closer to him. Her heart began to beat rapidly.  
  
"There's no game. Only truth blinded by the lies."  
  
Draco kissed her hand and left swiftly. Hermione was dazed. What did he mean by that? She touched her hand where his lips touched her. What the hell was gonna happen this year to her? Or to the trio?  
  
  
  
Another chapter.Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
amanda helmerick : I'm glad you like it. I'm gonna keep writing this.Thanks!!  
  
Feltonluver: I really have no plan whatsoever what I'm gonna do next, but I promise to make it good. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
sapphire613: I'll try not to keep you waiting.I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I can!!!Keep reviewing!!!! 


	3. Why are you alone?

Chapter 3. Why are you alone?  
  
After that little incident in potions, Hermione avoided Draco and classes resumed normally. Soon, in a blink of an eye, Christmas was here and Hermione was staying. Ron was leaving and so were most Gryffindors. Hell, she and Harry was the only Gryffindor staying.  
  
"Bill and Charlie are coming home this holiday. I do wish you could come Harry."  
  
"I'd love to Ron, but with Dumbledore.......he'll probably make me stay."  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm staying also and this could be the perfect time to catch up on our studies!!"  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!" The boys sigh experatedly.  
  
"Really Herm. You'll never change will you?"  
  
"Maybe.........."  
  
Later Hermione found out most of the Slytherins were leaving. All the Slytherins, that is except a certain blond haired person who was coming her way.......  
  
"I'd like to speak to Granger, Potter."  
  
"You can speak to her in front of me."  
  
"Why? Don't trust me with your precious Mudblood? Don't worry, I'd rather die by Cruciatus than touch her."  
  
"Why you stinking........"  
  
"Harry. Stop. Draco and I just need to talk. I can take care of myself you know."  
  
"All right"  
  
Harry left grumbling to himself. What did Malfoy want with her. And why did Hermione!!!Hermione called Malfoy by his name!!!!! There was something funny going on and he couldn't tell what.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hermione. Do you know why all the Slytherins are leaving?"  
  
"No.....I don't think I'd like to.........."  
  
"They are recruiting. And a meeting too."  
  
"recruiting?"  
  
"Are you that thick? I thought you were smart Granger."  
  
"Death Eaters........"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm suppose to stay. Guard Potter or something like that."  
  
"Are you one of them?"  
  
Draco let out a cold laugh. Then he rolled up his left(Is it left? Sorry I'm getting confused here.) sleeve. There on his pale flesh, it stood out.  
  
"The dark mark."  
  
"That's not the point Hermione."  
  
"What is the point?"  
  
"That there will be 13 more Death Eaters running around the school after Christmas."  
  
"Why are you warning me?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"You are a Death Eater. Aren't you suppose to be killing lowly mudbloods like me?"  
  
"I suppose. But you aren't a lowly mublood."  
  
"Aren't I?"  
  
"There are secrets, love and for now I advise you to keep yourself and Potter away from the Slytherins. Unless you want Potter killed and you.......become one of us."  
  
"Why would I be a death eater?"  
  
"Let's hope we never need to find out. I'd better go 'mione. But before I go......."  
  
Draco leaned and brushed his lips against hers. A jolt of electricity passed between them. He turned and walked away. Leaving Hermione once more, dazed , shocked, confused, and pretty much everything.  
  
  
  
Well.another chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Thanks and once more REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
Juliana- Thanks for reviewing!!! Twice!!! And I'm thinking about going with sexy Draco for this story!!! Thanks!!!  
  
DMRox- I'm glad you like this. And I was saying to my friends about how lame my story was. Thanks!!!! You guys really lifted up my sprits!!  
  
Bad Gurl- Well I'm going to continue this story even if no one reviews. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
DRACO IS MiNE!- Glad you like the title. The title just popped in my mind one day and....well anyway thanks!!!! 


	4. Hermione's pov

Chapter 4. Hermione's pov.  
  
'I must be dreaming' I thought as I watch Draco Malfoy walk away. I pinched myself but the pain was real and I didn't wake up. There was noooooooo absolutely no way that Draco Malfoy would kiss a mudblood like her. Yes. The idea was absurd.  
  
But what happened just minutes ago? His lips.....  
  
"Okay Hermione, Lets not think about that or anything related to him."  
  
"Related to who?"  
  
I jumped slightly. I hadn't realized I was talking outloud.  
  
"Oh! Oh. It's you Harry."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry to disappoint you.'  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"Why did Malfoy want with you?"  
  
"Well....It is quite a long story. I'll tell you in our common room."  
  
"All right."  
  
It took me about a half hour to explain it all to Harry. Surprisingly he listened without interrupting with insults to Draco. Of course I could not tell Harry everything. I had to do a bit of editing about...the physical touchy part.  
  
". . . . . . . . . . . . . and he left. That's it. What do you think Harry?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It might be trying to make us trust him so Voldemort could get to us."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And. . . . . . It might be Malfoy being nice?"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy helping us and being nice equals to the end of the world."  
  
"You've got a point there 'mione."  
  
"Exactly. But Draco might be helping us."  
  
"Or he might not be."  
  
"Oh. This is getting me all confused."  
  
"Me too, Hermione. I'd better go."  
  
"Go? Where?"  
  
Harry blushed scarlet.  
  
"Well. . . You see . . . Cho and I . . . um . . ."  
  
"Explain no further, Harry. I think I get what you're trying to tell me."  
  
"okay. Well then. . . see you later."  
  
"Yeah. . . "  
  
I heard the portrait close. It was raining outside. 'Exactly how I feel' I thought. Well. . . I wasn't exactly feeling sad. But I was depressed. And I couldn't think of a reason why I should be. The sky was gray. Gray. . . . . It reminded me of a certain someone. . . 'Stop it girl!' I mentally slapped myself. It was true. Draco was quite cute and he was unresistably handsome. And his cold-eyes just made him more. . .  
  
"I must be going crazy"  
  
I muttered to myself. It was true that even with his arrogant attitude, he was the most wanted boy in the school. Even Lavender and Parvati talked about him. Maybe if this wasn't a game. If Malfoy really wanted to help them. . . . .perhaps Hermione had a chance with him. She thought back. About how she had trouble breathing around him these days. And those insults directed at him never left her throat. She couldn't ignore it. Not anymore. It was bloody obvious.  
  
"God. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh my god, Hermione. YOU WHAT?!!!"  
  
  
  
It was my lame attempt at a cliffhanger. ^^ Hope you liked it.  
  
Here are wonderful people who took their time reviewing my story!!! I luv ya!!!  
  
f0xyness39 -Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
mariah stankey - I haven't decied how many chapters I'm gonna write. 'cause I'm writing it as I go!!  
  
Bad Gurl - Thanks for reviwing !!!!!! Again!!! I can't tell you Draco is bad or good 'cause it would ruin the fun!!( cackles evilly : )  
  
LIKEitORnot - I'm really happy you like it. Thanks!  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!! I luvvvv you guys!!! 


	5. Tell me how you feel

Chapter 5. Tell me how you feel.  
  
Ron Weasley left something in the dorm and he went back to the Gryffindor tower. As he stepped through the portrait he stopped dead as he heard Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
"God. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh my god, Hermione. YOU WHAT?!!!"  
  
Hermione turned around, obviously startled.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hermione. Please tell me I heard that wrong."  
  
"You heard me right, Ron."  
  
"I can't believe it. You're fraternizing with the enemy again!!!"  
  
"Draco isn't our enemy."  
  
"Oh. . . . . . . .. . It's DRACO now is it?"  
  
"This is pointless. Our enemy is Voldemort and his death eaters."  
  
"So? Malfoy is a death eater. And so are all Slytherins. Or they will be in the future!!!"  
  
"Draco might be a death eater, but he's helping us!!!"  
  
"And you TRUST that. . . . . . . piece of filth?!!"  
  
"He's the only one to trust. . . . . . . .for now."  
  
It was Harry.  
  
"I've spoken with Draco. . . . . . . Or it's more like he spoke to me. Warned me he did. He even told me to give him the truth potion if I was doubtful."  
  
"This is mad. You lot are mad I tell you MAD!!! Harry, you're under a spell!!!"  
  
"This is stupid Ron. Why don't you just go home!"  
  
With that, Hermione left the common room and was heading for the library when she came face to face with.. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Draco. . . . ."  
  
"The Slytherins left."  
  
"Um.. . . . . . ."  
  
"And. . . . . . . . .I overheard your. . .um. . .talk with Weasley. I was hard not to overhear when I was ACCIDENTLY passing over your Open Portrait Hole."  
  
"Um. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"I know how you feel about me Hermione. And I want to make my feeling clear to you."  
  
"And. . . . . . .how do are you gonna do that?"  
  
Hermione whispered, barely audible. Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Insufferable, mublood, bitch."  
  
Then, he walked away laughing cruelly. Hermione broke down in tears. But what she didn't know was that Draco Malfoy's laugh was fake and that there was regret crossing his face as he left her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Here I sit in my common room. No one dares to disturb me for they have sensed my foul mood. I look into the fire and try to think about everything except HER. I can only imagine how my three little words hurt her. Truthfully, all I wanted to tell her was that I loved her. But I couldn't bring myself to say those words.  
  
I knew how it would be. I knew how it would end. Just like hundreds. . . . . . . well not exactly hundreds, but. . . . . . . . . . . . .the point was that it would end up Hermione getting hurt. Both physical and mentally. And I could not bear witness that. It was fine like this. I was content with watching Hermione far away with the golden boys and I would insult her just to keep up the act. . . . . . . . . . . . . Oh who the hell was I trying to fool? I could not fool myself. I cared for her. I loved her. And yet, I could not tell her this.  
  
Oh Hermione. . . . . . . . . . . .If you only knew. I'm hurting as much as you are now.  
  
If you only knew.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Those cruel three words. What the heck was he playing at? Harry was wrong. He wasn't trying to help us. He was only trying to fool us.  
  
Harry and Ron questioned me when I barged through the portrait looking furious and crying at the same time. I waved them away. They were the least person I'd like to talk to now. Or share my feeling with. I half ran to my room and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"Oh, How dare he!"  
  
I shouted to my empty room. I was angry. I was frustrated. I was mad. I was. . . . . . .broken. I thought he cared.  
  
I buried my face in the pillow and let it all out. For how many hours I've been crying I did not know.  
  
"Well, that proved just how wrong I was."  
  
I muttered quietly to myself, Before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I Luvv ya all!!!!!!!  
  
miss ballerina: I mailed you today. Hope you got it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Banessia : Thanks! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.  
  
Juliana : Well....what can I say!! I totally love you for reviewing.....twice!!!! It was Ron who said that by the way. (Duh!!!!!)  
  
Bad Gurl : I love ya!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing.....three times!!! And yes Ginny will appear in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one!!!  
  
And thanks to Puppytoes3588 ??? for e-mailing me!!! 


	6. Someone hops in the plot. . . . . . .

Chapter 6. Someone hops in the plot. . . . . . .  
  
Breakfast was normal again in the Great Hall. Hermione seemed normal, chatting away with her friends and laughing along. Just then the headmaster, Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass twice. All went silent.  
  
"I wonder what it is."  
  
"Probably a few boring announcement Herm."  
  
"Hopefully. . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"Yeah. I have a bad feeling about. . . . . ."  
  
Just then Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but I would like to introduce to a new student. Miss Rienef?"  
  
A very pretty girl with long silver hair wearing blood red robes came out.  
  
"Miss Lyvenia Ashley Rienef has just transferred from Dumstrang. She has been sorted into Gryffindor sixth year and will join us for the rest of the year. I hope you can help her around. Thank you."  
  
A polite clap went around the Hall as the girl disappeared from view. But when she was out of sight, it was a different matter.  
  
"Wow! I mean Wow. She is so. . . . . . . ."  
  
"Pretty?"  
  
"Not just pretty. Absolutely gorgeous!"  
  
"Yeah. Did you see her figure?"  
  
"Wow. I mean I'm so glad I'm Gryffindor."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I mean. . . . . . . . "  
  
"Boys."  
  
Hermione muttered under her breath. But there was something about that girl. Something familiar. . . . . . . . .  
  
"I totally agree with you."  
  
"what?"  
  
It was Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny watching the boys. They all sighed.  
  
"Bet she's just another pretty face."  
  
"Yeah. With no brain whatsoever."  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Jealous? Why would we be jealous Ron?"  
  
"Be.because she's way pretty than you?"  
  
The girls, including Hermione, snorted and left the hall.  
  
"I think Lavender and I'll go early to the Divination Tower. I'll see ya later, Hermione."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. I'm going to the library. Want to come with me Ginny?"  
  
"Okay. Seeming that I have nothing to do."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"So. . . . .how's it going with Harry?"  
  
"Harry? Harry who?"  
  
Ginny began to blush scarlet.  
  
"Is there any other Harry in Gryffindor except Harry Potter?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"So. . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"So. . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"If it cheers you up, Ginny, Harry wasn't joining in the boys in the morning. Talking about the new girl."  
  
"Well that's comforting."  
  
"You're being sarcastic."  
  
"Well, Duh. I mean it's been nearly five years and yet he just can't seem to see that I'm a girl! I'm pretty popular in my own year. Why doesn't Harry like me?"  
  
"I'm sure Harry likes you. . . . . . . ."  
  
"Gee thanks, Hermione. I'm SO happy to hear that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, it's me who should be sorry."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Crystal!"  
  
"Come on. I want to show you something."  
  
"All right. Sorry Hermione."  
  
"That's all right."  
  
Ginny left with her friend and Hermione went into the Library smacking into none other than. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Hey. You all right? Let me help you up. . . . . . . ."  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"You're gonna be needing it soon enough."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"If you're so smart, you figure it out."  
  
With that he walked away. Hermione just sat there and watched him walk away until letting out a silent sob.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
A hand came into view. Too pale to be anyone she knew. . . . . . . . Hermione stood up ignoring the hand. It was the new girl.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lyvenia Rienef"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"You're a Gryffindor too?" She asked eyeing her crest.  
  
"Yeah. Sixth year."  
  
"What's your first class?"  
  
"Arithmancy. Yours?"  
  
"Same as you. Could I go with you? I'm not accustomed to here. . . . . . . . ."  
  
"Sure! Professor Vector is really nice. And so are most professors here at Hogwarts. You just gotta look out for Snape. He teaches potion and hates us Gryffindors."  
  
"Hmm.......Wait a minute. You're THE Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Viktor talks about you all the time!"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Know him! He's my cousin!"  
  
"Wow. That must be nice."  
  
"It is. . . . .. . . . .Shouldn't we be. . . . "  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! Come on this way. . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
  
  
Well, this chapter was longer than others. Guess what!  
  
After much struggling I finally managed to upload this chapter!!!!! Yea!!!! Thanks to Sucker for Romance for reviewing!!! Thanks!!! ^^ I'll post more soon!!!  
  
And...you know whats coming.............  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Matchmaker...

Chapter 7. I don't think I'm gonna get paid for this...  
  
Hermione and Lyvenia had a fun time during Arithmancy. Not only was she gorgeous, she was smart and fun. And had a knack of staying out of trouble.  
  
"Please, Hermione. Call me Lya."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Hey! Hermione!"  
  
"Harry! This is Lya. Lya this is Harry Potter."  
  
"Ah......the famous Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"And the boy with his mouth catching flies is Ron."  
  
Ron quickly closed his mouth and extended a hand.  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Lyvenia Rienef. But call me Lya."  
  
"Harry, Lya is Viktor's cousin."  
  
"Really!! You must fly very well."  
  
"No." She shook her head. "I am very afraid of heights."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. What is our next class?"  
  
"Oh. . . . . . . . . . . . . .it's double potions with the Slytherins."  
  
"Slytherins huh? I have heard that there is a very strong competition between the two houses?"  
  
"Strong competition would be an understatement. More like intense hatred."  
  
"Oh is that so 'arry?"  
  
"Yeah. Listen we'd better go before Snape eats us alive."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
The four entered the dungeons early and took the very back seat. Lya sat with Hermione while Harry and Ron sat together. Just then Malfoy entered, alone.  
  
"Well, well, well. Hanging out with the wrong crowd Lya?"  
  
"Draco. What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"The sorting put you in wrong house Lya? You do not belong there, you of all people should know."  
  
"Perhaps. I believe in fate, unlike you Draco."  
  
"You shouldn't hang around with Potty and Weasel. They are not fit to be in your presence."  
  
"Once again you flatter me, Draco. Who would you recommend for me then?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Ah." She stared intently at him. "Follow it, Draco. And do not fear the outcome. It will do you no harm."  
  
Draco smiled at her. A smile that sent chills up Hermione's spine.  
  
"You read my mind, Lya. You shouldn't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's naughty."  
  
"I'd rather you went away. I do not like to be in your presence."  
  
"Inform me when you'd like to. Catch you later Lya."  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
Draco took a seat in the front of the class next to his two thugs. Meanwhile, the trio was looking at Lya curiously.  
  
"You know Draco?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, his father . . . . . . . . .uh . . . .. . . . .knows my father."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You shouldn't hang around with him. He's evil."  
  
At this Lya shot Ron a dark look.  
  
"Never judge people by their appearances. They might be putting up an act."  
  
Then she turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"Then again, thoughts and words are not always one, Hermione."  
  
Hermione was shocked. Did Lya really mean what she thought she was saying?  
  
"Maybe, Lya. But maybe not."  
  
There conversation was stopped by Snape who stormed through the door looking to be in a very foul mood. He glared at them. No, more like he glared at the innocent Gryffindors.  
  
"Today we will be making truth potions. I'm sure most of you know about the Veritasurem, a much powerful form of a truth potion."  
  
At this Snape sneered at Harry.  
  
"You will be working in groups of three...Potter, you're with Miss Parkinson and Goyle. Weasley and Finnigan with Crabbe, Zabini with Patil and Brown, Miss Bulstrode with Dean, Longbottom and Nott.................  
  
Mr.Malfoy with Granger and Miss Rienef. We will be testing it at the end of the lesson. Get to work NOW!!!"  
  
Lya and Hermione trudged dreadfully and plopped down on either side of Malfoy.  
  
"Wonder why Snape has us working in threes..........."  
  
"Probably 'cause the potions hard to brew."  
  
"Maybe Lya.............maybe....."  
  
"Draco? Do pass those Lacewing will you?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Lya."  
  
"You think it's safe to add them now, Hermione?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
After about five minutes, Lya through up her hands, exparated.  
  
"You guys! The tension between you is so thick you can almost slice it with a knife!"  
  
"You gotta add the scarab bettles."  
  
"Not to mention Ginger Roots. We haven't cut them have we?"  
  
"No. I'll do it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Lya watched them sighing. It seemed like she was going to have to play matchmaker.........for free.........  
  
  
  
  
  
It's boring isn't it? Yeah........flames are welcome anytime....  
  
Thanks to all those wonderful person who reviewed me.....  
  
Miranda - Thanks for reviewing!!!! Draco and Hermione might get 2gether....Not telling ya! (gives out an evil laugh.)  
  
glory - Well.....here is another chapter. Hope you don't flame me!!!^^  
  
Dracobsession - I'm going to continue this story. No need to worry!!!  
  
Mione G - Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks again for reviewing..........I luvvvvvvvv ya all! 


	8. Lya's true identity?!!!!!!

Chapter 8. Lya's true identity?!!!!!!  
  
It was yet again another potions lesson. Well, after another potions lesson. The students ran as fast as they could to the door hoping to escape from the dreadful dungeon soon. Hermione was stopped when her bag split open.  
  
"Oh dear. Go on without me you guys."  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Thanks Lya."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Yeah? What...........Malfoy." She said coldly.  
  
"I'll just leave you too alone shall I?"  
  
"Thanks Lya."  
  
Lya left leaving the two alone. They glared at each other for a while. It was Draco who broke the silence.  
  
"You shouldn't hang around with her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lya."  
  
"And why not? Why would you care who I hang around with?"  
  
"You don't know who she is......."  
  
Draco glanced nervously at the door then closed the dungeon door with a wave of his wand, placing a silence charm.  
  
"Snape is still in here you know. He's in the office down there."  
  
"I know, Granger. He already knows."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Hermione, All I can tell you for now is to stay the hell away from her. And make sure she stays away from Potter too."  
  
"Why should I do that? Give me one good reason Draco."  
  
"She's......Dangerous."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
Draco growled and pinned her hands to the dungeon wall.  
  
"Listen here, Granger. You don't know what her name is or even what she is. You don't know what she's capable of. So take my word and stay away from her."  
  
"First, I do know her name. Her name is Lyvenia Ashley Rienef. Second, I know that she's a human and a witch. Why are you doing this, Malfoy? Scared I'll hurt your lover?"  
  
"Wrong again, Hermione. You wanna know her real name? Her real identity? Her name is Lyvanne Riddle, a sethra, and a spy for the dark side. Wanna know more?"  
  
"A sethra? What's that?"  
  
"You're telling me you don't know? The great Hermione Granger doesn't know? I'm shocked!"  
  
"That'll be enough, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
They turned. It was Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
"Follow me. Both of you."  
  
Dumbledore and Snape led them to the stone gargoyle ('Ice Mice') and to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore motioned them to sit.  
  
"It's seems we have quite a problem here. Young Mister Malfoy and Professor Snape have been telling me the same thing. The same thing Draco told you Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"It is true that Lyvenia Ashley Rienef is actually Lyvanne Riddle. A young girl with a brilliant mind and a family of Voldemort."  
  
They flinched at the name.  
  
"However, she was believed to be dead when Cornelius Fudge demanded for her execution simply because of her last name."  
  
"So she might have been involved with the Dark Arts?"  
  
"As to that, we don't know. She was from Ravenclaw and her and Tom Riddle was as different as night and day. It was hard to believe that girl would even associate with the Dark Arts. However......Draco?"  
  
"Professor Snape and I saw her. Saw her at the Death Eater meetings. The Dark Lord sent her to keep an eye on Potter and HER"  
  
"HER?"  
  
"We never knew who HER was."  
  
"This means that there is a spy in the Gryffindor tower. It is no longer safe for Mr. Potter or any of the other Gryffindors."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Draco tells me that she's a sethra. What is that?"  
  
"A sethra is a creature born from a Vampire and a Veela."  
  
"And she is."  
  
"Are you sure about that Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Dead sure. My father told me so. Said that the Dark Lord told him to make me keep an eye on her."  
  
"It is a really complicated matter. Meanwhile, I must ask Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger to not even breath a word about this conversation or Miss Rienef to the school. Not even to Harry, Hermione."  
  
"Yes Headmaster."  
  
"Just resume your school life normally until we have a plan. Until then....good luck. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy if I could have a word.."  
  
When they were sure Hermione was out of the office and out of earsight, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Draco. You haven't by a chance told Miss Granger........"  
  
"No I haven't. Headmaster, don't we at least owe her the truth? That Hermione is in more danger than rest of us here? Who she really is?"  
  
"The knowledge won't do her any good."  
  
"What makes you so sure of that, Professor Snape? She has a right to know!!!"  
  
"Calm down Mister Malfoy. She will. She will know. But now is not the time. So please refrain yourself from telling her or anyone the truth. No one outside must know. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster."  
  
"Good. You may go."  
  
Draco rose and left the office. He sighed deeply. It seemed that the Dark Lord was speeding up his plans..............  
  
  
  
Wow.....I can't believe myself. I updated another chapter. Well....thanks for reading it so far. And to those wonderful people who reviewed me!!!!  
  
Snow White - Thanks!! And thanks for the review!!!  
  
sgirl - Thanks for the review!!!! Here's another chapter, hope you like it!  
  
Rebecca Anne - Well..here's the update! Hope you like it!!!  
  
And......REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Also....I'm gonna kill someone in the story. Who do you think I should kill?  
  
Ron, Ginny? PLEASE help me out here. THANKS!!!!! 


	9. Hermione is WHAT?!!!!!!

Chapter 9. Hermione is WHAT?!!!!!  
  
It was really hard to be friendly to Lya when Hermione knew what or who she was. More hard when she couldn't tell her two best friends about Lya. It was during potions. They were putting the finishing touches to the truth potions they had been making. It was really uncomfortable and Hermione was getting irritated.  
  
One, she was sandwiched between Draco and Lya.  
  
Two, Draco completely ignored her, yet continued to steal looks at her when she wasn't watching.  
  
Three, Voldemort's SISTER was sitting next to her jabbering away.  
  
Four, Voldemort's SISTER was trying to make a forced conversation between her and Draco.  
  
Five, Hermione, was still mad at Draco.  
  
And lastly, seven, the potion was wrong and they couldn't figure out what they did wrong.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Got to agree with you, Lya."  
  
"Hmm..........perhaps we should have been stirring when we added the lacewings......"  
  
"But we were stirring when we added the lacewings Draco..."  
  
"Wait a minute, back up. Draco did you say LACEWINGS?"  
  
"Yeah I did....hang on..LACEWINGS!!!"  
  
"Draco, Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"We're not suppose to add LACEWINGS!!!!!"  
  
"Oh my god. What was I thinking?"  
  
"Chill, Granger. You can't be perfect all the time......"  
  
"For your information, Malfoy, I believe YOU were the one who added them."  
  
"Yeah but.......no one told me not to did they?"  
  
"Argh! You two are SOOOOOOOOOO IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Cool it, Lya."  
  
"COOL IT? COOL IT? DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU TWO ARE HELPING ME COOL OFF?!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole class turned to watch them. Snape however ignored them and continued to inspect other student's potions. Lya began to blush a deep shade of red.  
  
"Ah.......well........let's get back to repairing guys?"  
  
"Yeah...we should." muttered Lya, half-glad Hermione was the one to change the topic?  
  
  
  
The potions ended and Snape barked after them that they would be testing the potions when it was done, preferably, next class. Hermione, Lya, Harry, and Ron practically ran out.  
  
  
  
It was the next potion's class when they were shocked. Hermione, Draco, and Lya managed to fix up their potions and were testing it. Draco already tested it and Lya and Hermione got a laugh out of it asking questions. Like whether he wore boxers or briefs. Then it was Hermione's turn and Lya did most of the questioning, which made Hermione speak out how she thought of Snape.  
  
"A greasy evil old bat who never washes his hair" Hermione said and the other two laughed.  
  
Then..........Hermione and Draco were in for a shock. Lya gulped down the truth potion and they asked her her name about 10 times. And Lya's answer never changed.  
  
"Lyvenia Ashley Rienef."  
  
The bell sounded and Draco grabbed Hermione, indicating her to stay behind. The other students left, leaving them alone in the empty dungeon.....with Snape, who completely ignored them, grading their essays on truth potions at his desk.  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. Perhaps we brewed the potion wrong?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, your potion was brewed correctly." Answered Snape.  
  
"Perhaps it wasn't strong enough? Or perhaps a memory charm was placed upon her?"  
  
"Maybe Draco........let's just leave it for a while. She hasn't tried to kill Harry yet, have she?"  
  
"No.....But Potter's not who Lyvanne Riddle is here for."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"You."  
  
"ME?!!! Why would she be here for ME?" "Because you are the real heir of Slytherin, Lisferia Slytherin."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*/@/*  
  
Ooh....''0,,  
  
I've decided to kill someone at Chapter 11.  
  
But I still haven't decided who..  
  
Who do you think I should kill : Ron, Ginny, Lavender or Neville ?  
  
PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well....  
  
Dracobsession - Thanks for reviewing...twice!!! I'm afraid Hermione and Draco won't be going out or anything like that for about four or five chapters....But they will be together in the end.  
  
ChcolatePeacock - Well, Hermione's real identity was revealed in this chapter...and she is in a hell lotta danger. I'll try not to kill Ron..Thanks!!  
  
nicki - Here's another chapter...hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Banessia -Thanks for reviewing!!!!! Yey! You added me to your favorite stories!!!!!! Thanks!!  
  
And..REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. Truth and revelation

Chapter 10. Truth and revelation  
  
"Draco, are you on drugs? 'Cause I could swear I heard you say I was the Slytherin's heir."  
  
"No. You heard me right, Hermione."  
  
"But...but..that's not possible! I can't be....can I?"  
  
"Let me tell you a bedtime story, Hermione.  
  
Once upon a time, when Hogwarts was first founded, there lived a wizard named Salazar Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin had many children and raised them by the Slytherin way. After his death, only two children were alive, married by then, and continued living. Those two families went on down many generations, not keeping their last names, Slytherin, but Salviean and Slyriean, not to arouse any suspicions. Those two families were known for their purebloodness and all was fine.  
  
Until the one Slyriean's daughter fell in love with a muggle and married him. The Slyriean family was deeply ashamed and disowned her. But the muggle left her when he found out. But she was carrying a son and died giving birth to him, living only long enough to name her son, Tom Marvalo Riddle. 'Tom' was left in an orphanage and I trust you know the rest of the story of the life of the Dark Lord.  
  
Meanwhile, the Salviean family continued living as pureblood until the rise of the Dark Lord. During those Dark Times, the Salviean family were accused of being in league with the Dark Lord, which they weren't, and were killed by aurors. They too had a daughter, Lisferia, not even one years old at their death. The aurors didn't kill that child and naturally, she was taken to an orphanage where she was soon found by two muggles, the Grangers.  
  
Lisferia got accepted to Hogwarts and got sorted into the wrong house. And was disregarded for what she wasn't. A mudblood."  
  
"And that would be me?"  
  
"Yes. That would be you, Lisferia Slytherin. The last names Salviean and Slyriean equals to the last name Slytherin."  
  
"If that's true.....Does that mean I've been during all these years I've been treated like a muggleborn, I was actually a pureblood and one of the oldest pureblood family in history?"  
  
"Um.... well....yeah?"  
  
"You mean to tell me that all those years of being called a mudblood was because a couple of stupid aurors killed my parents?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great. Just great. Just the way my life should be. REALLY wonderful."  
  
"Sarcarsm is dripping from your voice."  
  
"You expect me to be NOT go all sarcastic about this?!!!"  
  
"No. You angry?"  
  
"No.....I'm just shocked and a bit mad that's all."  
  
"Oh....Well...here's another news for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!! Sorry, Draco, My ears aren't what they used to be after hearing the most shocking news I've ever heard in my life."  
  
"I. Love. You."  
  
"You're definitely on drugs."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Oh.....I see...you love me 'cause I'm not a mudblood. It's because I'm the heir of Slytherin is that it?"  
  
"No. I wanted to tell you before but....I was afraid."  
  
"Of what? Your father's reaction? Afraid you'll get disowned?"  
  
"No. Afraid I would end up hurting you. Afraid I'll only end up with my shattered heart."  
  
"Congratulations, Draco Malfoy. You can walk away with my shattered heart. The one you broke so long ago."  
  
"Hermione, I wanted to tell you when........"  
  
"No, Don't you dare bitch at me that you wanted to tell me or was meaning to confess to me. You already spilled the water. And the water is dried up."  
  
With that Hermione turned and fled. Never letting Draco see the tears streaming down her face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hermione entered the portrait hole, only to be greeted by two people she didn't want to face now; Harry and Ron.  
  
"What happened, Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"You're crying. Hermione. Come on, you can tell us."  
  
"No, don't you 'Come on, Hermione' at me! NOTHING HAPPENED!!!! Nothing you should know. So why don't you two mind your own fucking business?!!!"  
  
With that, she stormed off to her dorm.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Have you seen Lavender? I...God what happened to you? You're lucky you didn't put any make-up on."  
  
" I cried, Parvati."  
  
"That's obvious. Listen, if Lavender comes here alone, tell her I left to find her."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime..."  
  
As soon as Parvati was out the door, Hermione hit the pillows and began to sob into it. For how long, she didn't know. But she washed her face quickly when there was a commotion downstairs and went back down into the common room.  
  
"What's up, Ginny?"  
  
"I dunno. Everyone's suppose to go down to the great hall."  
  
"I wonder what it's all about. It isn't dinner yet."  
  
"Yeah. I guess we'll find out soon. Let's go, 'mione."  
  
"All right."  
  
The two girls entered the Great Hall. The hall was already packed with students. The air was different somehow. Like something really big happened. They spotted Parvati crying uncontrollably and her twin sister, Padma comforting her. But before Ginny and Hermione could go and ask what was wrong, the headmaster spoke.  
  
"First of all, I would like to ask the students to NOT, I repeat to NOT panic. The person responsible for this will be found. For those of you who has no idea what have happened, it is my duty to inform you that a sixth year student has been found on the fourth floor. . . . . . . . .dead."  
  
There was a loud commotion around the Great Hall. Parvati seemed to sob even harder.  
  
"It was Miss Lavender Brown, a sixth year Gryffindor student. Now I must ask all of you to stay in your common rooms. Anyone out shall be suspected. Prefects, Head Boy and Girl, please follow me to the fourth floor."  
  
Hermione numbly followed Professor Dumbledore and others up the stairs. Lavender, dead!!!!! It was unimaginable.  
  
"Hey. You all right?"  
  
"Get away from me Malfoy."  
  
"You're the one in danger now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't read do you?"  
  
They had reached the fourth floor and written on the wall with what suspiciously look like blood was a message. A message that chilled Hermione's heart.  
  
THERE IS ONLY ONE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN AND IT'S NOT YOU, LISFERIA. YOU'LL BE NEXT.  
  
  
  
Another chapter...and another of my lame attempt at a cliffhanger. I hope you like this...Ooh, and Hermione gets kidnapped in the next chapter!!! I'm thinking about writing four more chapters. Before school starts!  
  
Now thanks to everyone who took their time reviewing me!!!  
  
Felicity: Thanks for reviewing!!! Here's another chapter!!!  
  
Banessia: Ooh! Another review!! I could hug you!^^ Thanks!  
  
Lizzie: Ooh kay. . . . . . . Lizzie. . . . . . .I killed Lavender. Hope you like it!^^  
  
glory: Oh. . . . .Sorry I didn't kill Ron. I don't like Ron too, but like they said, he's too close to Hermione. I hope you like the way this chapter turned out.  
  
dracorockstar: I feel bad about leaving you guys at a cliffhanger. Here's another one. God, I'm evil. Or.I don't think this chapter was a cliffhanger...anyways..thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Nysa: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story. I'll post the next chapter soon..as soon as I get my fingers to type it up!!  
  
And thanks to the person who didn't write his/her name. Thanks for reviewing!! 


	11. Kidnapped!!! (Don't kill me!!!)

Chapter 11. Kidnapped!!!  
  
Two weeks had gone by since Lavender's death. The school atmosphere couldn't have been any different and most were in fear for school might close. On the other hand, the Slytherins looked brighter and walked around with an air that they knew things others didn't. Hermione was stricken. If what Draco said was right, she was in danger. After Lavender's death, the two began to talk again, but never discussing their feelings.  
  
"It's gotta be her. You know it, Hermione, and I know it."  
  
"We have NO proof! No one would believe us, Draco."  
  
"I know. That's the problem. For now, watch out for yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
It was during Arithmancy when it happened. Draco poked his head in during class.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor Vector, but Professor Dumbledore is looking for Hermione."  
  
Vector excused Hermione and she and Draco walked along silently.  
  
"Draco? This isn't the way to the Headmaster's office!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. But there's only one heir of Slytherin. STUPEFY!"  
  
Hermione dropped to the floor, stunned. From the shadows, Lya stepped out, smiling in satisfaction.  
  
"Good job, Draco. I don't know how I get through this with out you. Stupefy!"  
  
Lya picked up Hermione and rushed outside. Leaving Draco stunned on the floor....  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
It was much later when Hermione woke up. Woken up that is. She was in a chair facing....  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yes, me, the great Lyvanne Riddle the real Heirness of Slytherin. Although I daresay you knew it?"  
  
"I knew all right. Bitch!"  
  
Lya slapped Hermione across the face leaving a red handprint.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Lisferia, but I think all of my dearest brother's followers are gathered below to witness the horrific death of the last of Salviean. You would be a pleasant surprise for my brother wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Just then they were interrupted by a death eater.  
  
"Mistress, they are waiting for you."  
  
"Let's go down shall we?"  
  
And Lya dragged Hermione down the stairs while putting a silencing charm on her so no one would hear her...yet.  
  
Hermione's face paled as she saw the circle of death eaters and the dark lord himself. She would die for sure. Death eaters......was Draco one of those hooded figures , witnessing her last minutes? It was probable. A lone tear streaked down Hermione's face for ever trusting Draco Malfoy. And loving him.  
  
Lya threw Hermione in the middle of the circle of death eaters and undid the silencing charm. Then she addressed her brother, the great Lord Voldemort.  
  
"I bring you a little present, brother, the last of Salviean, and by her death, we will be once again the only heir of Slytherin left!"  
  
The dark lord turned his serpentlike eyes on her and ............  
  
TBC  
  
God! I'm evil!!!!! Oh yeah! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. And sorry it's such a SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! I just couldn't resist it! Actually, I stopped there 'cause it seemed like a good place to stop and..*whispers* I don't know what to do in the next chapter!!!  
  
Ooh kay, y'all can hex me and I'm thinking I'm gonna get some flames....I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can okay? The next chapter will be the last one. Well there's an epilogue. Still....  
  
  
  
I'll stop with this and thank everyone who reviewed..  
  
Tabitha- I'm so happy you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
Arrielle13- I hope I haven't made you wait. Oh what the hell it's been..what, ten days or something like that since I updated but still...I'll post the next chapter soon...I hope.  
  
Krazy Kat - Thanks for the complement! Hermione and Draco would make life really interesting......I mean they so totally belong together with the whole starcrossed lovers and forbidden love thing...oh here I am.rambling away..thanks for reviewing!  
  
Eriol's bear - I will continue this story....what do you think about a secuel after this? I'm thinking about it..  
  
amanda&mariah - Ookay.....well glad to see people are responding positively to this story.thanks for reviewing! And please review for this chapter will ya?^^  
  
Banessia - I could hug you! *Lenoria pops from the screen just to do that*  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!!!!! I luv you know that? Ooh, hope you don't mind this little cliffhanger~^^*  
  
  
  
Once again, I luv reviews and people who leave them!!!!!! 


	12. Unwise decisions

Chapter 12. Unwise decisions.  
  
Lya addressed her brother, the great Lord Voldemort.  
  
"I bring you a little present, brother, the last of Salviean, and by her death, we will be once again the only heir of Slytherin left!"  
  
The dark lord turned his serpentlike eyes on her and ............  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
......and hissed something which no one heard. For Lya had put Hermione under the cruciatus. It was blinding mind-numbing pain. It felt like Hermione was in a pool of magma, white hot searing pain. It felt as if thousand knives were slashing at her at the same time. Hermione didn't know how long she could stand this. She screamed. All she wanted was to die right there.  
  
Then, the unthinkable happened.  
  
"Stop." Commanded the Dark Lord.  
  
Lya stared at her brother in surprise as she stopped torturing Hermione with the cruciatus curse. Hermione's eyes watered up and she was having a hard time breathing. Did Voldemort want to perform the unforgivables on her himself?  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort hissed to Lya.  
  
"We can't risk having another heir to Slytherin around. Besides, she knows who I am. And....."  
  
"And? And what?" Voldemort's eyes gleamed red and he sounded a.....bit angered if such thing was possible.  
  
"And what, Lyvanne? You decide you should just kill her without consulting me just because she KNEW your identity? Because of her bloodline? Is that it?"  
  
"I wasn't killing her.....And what's wrong with that? You kill mudbloods 'cause of their dirty bloodline."  
  
The Dark Lord raised his wand at Lya.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Hermione watched as Lya fell to the ground and writhed in pain. If she heard correctly, there might be a chance for her to get out of this alive....Her thoughts were broken as Voldemort spoke again.  
  
"That is an entirely different matter. And you were going to kill her were you not? Answer me!"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I was going to kill her."  
  
"Stand up. It is your fault that you were clumsy enough that Miss Salviean here revealed her identity. And as for the blood....I thought you were clever, dear sister, to know that while you are half muggle, as I, she is a pureblood and one of the oldest families ever."  
  
Lya mumbled something lowly.  
  
"She can't be the heiress of Slytherin!"  
  
"Pray tell, sister(Voldemort spat out that word as if it was poison in his mouth), why she can't be? After all, her blood is purer than yours."  
  
"I'm the only heir! I shall remain that way!"  
  
"Have anyone told you that you're a bitch? Avada Kedvra!"  
  
There was a flash of green light and the unmistakable thud of Lya's body falling to the ground. Hermione put a hand to a mouth, horrified. She never expected this. Voldemort, kill his own sister? The Dark Lord motioned Lya's cold body to be taken away and two death eaters stepped forward did just that.  
  
That was the last time Hermione ever saw that pale skinned silver haired girl who's laughter filled the Hogwart's hallways like music. Never had she a friend, a girl friend quite like her. She was smart and pretty and popular and loved. Hermione envied her. And never had she wished Lya dead even though she knew Lya was the Slytherin's heiress and sister to the Dark Lord. Another victim. Well.....sorta...  
  
A pale hand came into view. She followed her eyes up the hand which led to an arm and.......Hermione let a out little gasp. It was Voldemort. VOLDEMORT OFFERING TO HELP HER UP!!!!!!!!  
  
'I must be hallucinating.' She thought to herself. That was the only way to explain it.  
  
"My hand doesn't bite, Miss Salviean."  
  
Hermione, afraid and hopefull that she could get out alive, reluctantly took his hand and with she was pulled quickly to feet. Her knees were weak as water but she remained standing and managed to look at the Dark Lord straight in the eyes.  
  
While all this happened the Death Eaters remained silent not wanting to anger their Lord.  
  
Finally, Hermione managed enough courage to speak.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me?"  
  
He laughed coldly. The kind of laugh that sends chills up one's spine. Hermione shivered and felt the goosebumps.  
  
"Dear Miss Salviean, why exactly would I do that for?"  
  
"Well.............. If I'm alive, then you won't be the ONLY heir to Slytherin..."  
  
"And that's so important? Tell me, Miss Salviean, do you want to die?"  
  
"Maybe..... I'd rather die than join your side."  
  
"MY side?" He laughed again. "MY side? There is no your side and my side. It's about power. Those with power and those without."  
  
"So......you won't kill me?"  
  
"No. Not this time. Probably never. After all, you are able to do something that I cannot."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes, you are the only one....to carry the blood of Slytherin through generations."  
  
Hermione was speechless.  
  
"I shall let you go back to Hogwarts. I have heard about how smart you are."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I hope when the time comes, you will be wise enough to choose the right side as you might say."  
  
"And whose side will that be?"  
  
"You decide."  
  
The events after were a bit of a blur to Hermione. Lucius Malfoy apparated with her to Hogmeads, after removing his mask of course, and she alone walked in the great hall. It was crowded and noisy as it was dinner time but all was silenced as Hermione Granger stumbled through the door. She took one look at the Hall before blacking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
This was gonna be the last chapter but I decided to cut this chapter in half. So the next chapter will be the last chapter....minus the Epilogue.  
  
Lame huh? I don't particulary like the way this chapter turned out...I was actually gonna take Harry for the ride and kill him...still...I hope at least the readers enjoy this chapter...  
  
Ookay! Next chapter, Lots of slapping and yelling ensues between Draco and Hermione. Now...to my reviewers!!!!  
  
Thanks to the one who didn't sign his/her name : I know...at least this chapter isn't a cliffhanger...^^;;; or is it? Thanks!  
  
Glory : Thanks for reviewing!!! I just made Harry stay in the castle cuz I wanted too! ^^ Cliffhanger queen, huh? I dunno if that's a complement or not. Either way thanks!!!  
  
Shiva: Thank you soooo much!! I'm glad you like my story... I could hug you! Thanks for reviewing! 


	13. Slight Misunderstanding

Chapter 13. Slight Misunderstanding  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was picking at my food listening to Pansy, but not hearing it at all. My thoughts were far away, mainly about a certain brown haired girl with chocolate eyes...about how I couldn't fight the imperious curse. I heard Potter could. I had to admit it. I was second best. Potter beat me at quidditch and popularity. Well, I was more good looking and smarter then him but still.......  
  
I admit it. I'm jealous. I'm jealous because Potter has friends. REAL friends. All I have is a slut hanging to my arm and two bodyguards. Oh sure, the school fears and respects me. But I don't have friends. I have never found a need for one any way. I wasn't interested in girls here. I knew I could have any girl anytime, anywhere. But no one was beautiful and smart enough for the infamous Draco Malfoy.  
  
Then, she came into my life. For the first three years, I hated her. I wished her dead. I wished I could kill her when I graduated and became a full Death Eater. Then suddenly, Cupid grabbed his tiny bow and arrows and shot one at me. I think it was fourth year. Yes. When Krum walked in with her at the Halloween Ball. And during fifth year, when she tamed her bushy wild hair into a sleek and shiny hair that felt like pure silk on my hands. And being the only girl who hated me. Really hated me.  
  
Then, came sixth year. I remember...when she almost confessed me her love, I had to be a prat and call her an...what was it I said? Oh yes. Insufferable mudblood bitch. I wished I could have just told her I loved her. Then maybe I had a chance to at least kiss her properly before...  
  
I felt guilty. Dumbledore says I shouldn't because it was Lya's fault in the first place. Still I can't be not guilty, knowing Hermione was probably dead because of me. I was forcefully jerked from my thoughts when the door opened with a loud creak that rang throughout the hall. It was a girl, covered in mud. She took one look around her surroundings before fainting. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!!!"  
  
I ran as fast as I could to her side not caring about the reaction of the rest of the school. Potter and Weasel and all Gryffindors rushed to her as soon as they heard her name. I reached Hermione first. She looked as if she was suffering from the effects of the cruciatus curse. It was a miracle.  
  
"Get away from her, Malfoy."  
  
"Get away from her, Weasley."  
  
"Why should I? I'm her best....."  
  
"STUDENTS! RETURN TO YOUR SEATS!!!!"  
  
It was Dumbledore. He pushed through the crowd and reached Hermione followed by Snape and Mcgonagall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Please what happened to Hermione?"  
  
"Harry, I need you to return to your seat."  
  
Dumbledore magically conjured up a stretcher and put Hermione on it.  
  
"But she's my best friend, Professor! I have to.."  
  
"Harry. Please. Return to your seat." Said Dumbledore firmly.  
  
"As for you Mr.Malfoy, please follow us."  
  
I smirked at Potter and Weasley and follow the cavalry to Dumbledore's office. A beautiful golden phoenix sat perched on the window sill singly softly and I felt much better. Once the phoenix saw Hermione, it flew to her and began to cry. Of course phoenix tears. All I could do was wait and pray. Until Hermione woke.  
  
  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* %*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
  
  
When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was blond. A white blond boy, kneeling by her side. A white blond boy with so familiar stormy gray eyes...  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She slowly sat up. Her body ached slightly. A phoenix caught her eye. Fawkes. It was Dumbledore's office. But why was she here? Suddenly it all came back to her. Everything. Then she looked at Draco. He was the reason of all this. How DARE he stand so close to her! After all the pain he caused...He brushed a strand of stray hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Don't you DARE touch me, Malfoy."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She raised her hand and slapped him on the cheeks. Twice.  
  
"What's wrong?! Are you asking me WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?!!!! Well, Mister Malfoy, YOU...YOU...YOU TRICKED ME! YOU MADE ME END UP LIKE THIS! THAT'S WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG!!!!" She yelled in his face.  
  
"That's quite enough, Miss Granger. Draco was controlled by the Imperious Curse."  
  
It was Professor Dumbledore. Hermione went pink in the cheeks.  
  
"Oh god. I'm sooo sorry, Draco. I just didn't think ............"  
  
"Well, that's obvious. Don't you trust me? Did you think I'd hand you over to the enemy on free will?!! WAS THAT IT? HUH?!! What do think I've been doing this whole year? I wanted to be friends with you. You said we were friends. Friends TRUST each other. I WOULD TRUST YOU WITH MY LIFE. You obviously don't."  
  
"Draco....I'm so sorry..." Tears were streaming down Hermione's face now.  
  
"No.......I'm the one who should apologize. Don't cry, Hermione. It's all my fault. My fault that I was too weak to fight the Imperious curse. Potter would have done it." Draco spat the last sentence bitterly. And held her while she cried and whispered I'm sorry over and over again. It went on like that for how long he did not know. Finally she quieted down and looked at him in the eye and said for the last time,  
  
"Will you forgive me, Draco?"  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If it is okay with you, I'd like to know what happened, Miss Granger."  
  
"Of course headmaster."  
  
Hermione got up and sat down in a chair while Draco sat down in the one opposite. Then, she began to tell them about everything. From her being the heiress of Slytherin to how the Dark Lord let her go. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Snape heard everything and after a bit of questioning, they let her go.  
  
"Remember, Miss Granger, there are ears outside this office and even in here. So please don't tell Harry or Ron."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster. And since this concerns me, not Harry, could you not tell him too?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Granger. You have my word. Minerva, if you could accompany her to her common room and stop the boys from questioning her anymore today?"  
  
"Very well, headmaster."  
  
"Draco, if I could have a word..."  
  
Draco stayed behind with Snape and Dumbledore ,and Hermione and Mcgonagall went out of the office and stepped into the Gryffindor Portrait Hall. As if on cue, Harry and Ron rushed to her and began to bombard her with questions.  
  
"Potter and Weasley! Leave Miss Granger alone. She's had a hard enough day."  
  
They mumbled their apologizes to Hermione and Mcgonagall watched as she went in side her bedroom. And took a quick shower, put on some clean clothes and went straight to bed. But she couldn't sleep. And she wasn't hungry. So, she began thinking about her favorite subject. Draco Malfoy. About how kissable his lips looked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
Just then there was a tap on her window. It was a black owl. She opened the window and let it in. The owl simply dropped the letter on her hand and flew away. Curious, she opened the letter. The words were written in green ink in an elegant calligraphy.  
  
It read,  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
If you aren't too busy reading my letter, take a moment and look out of your window.  
  
Your friend, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione laughed and looked out the window. There he was! Sitting on a broomstick right outside of her window!  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Hey. Up for a late night flying?"  
  
"I'm......uh.....afraid of heights."  
  
"I'll be here with you."  
  
Hermione smiled and climbed out the window. Draco helped her on his broom, a Firebolt Upgraded: limited edition, which was a much better broom than Harry's. They only made about ten of these brooms and Draco got it.  
  
She held on to Draco's waist softly and they gently circled the castle and over the lake. Hermione could just make out the giant squid in the water. Draco slowly let the broom fly lower until their feet almost touched the water under them. Hermione sighed. If this was what flying was like, she loved it.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"I love you" he stated carefully, slightly afraid of her reaction.  
  
"I know." She sighed and leaned on his back, her small hands still on his waist.  
  
Draco slowly flew the broom over to the grass and stopped under a tree. He got down first and helped Hermione. They sat down, their backs leaning on the tree, their hands entwined.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Do you think we can make it work this time?"  
  
"Love conquerors all" said Draco, smiling.  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Yeah. You're right. Love conquerors all."  
  
And she leaned down to kiss him, both forever lost in the moment.  
  
The End  
  
(There's still an epilogue. Though I forgot the prologue.)  
  
  
  
I feel like crying!!!!!! The last chapter... well, there's an epilogue..still... Thanks to these two people who reviewed me.  
  
Dracobsession - I might.write a sequel. If you guys persuade me..^^ I'm not planning to write one. Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
glory- Yeah, voldie killed his sis. Hope you like this one! My friend says the ending is sorta cheesy..  
  
This isn't the end! There's a epilogue!!! 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Time flew at Hogwarts. Of course, Hermione passed the end-of-term exam with flying colors and perfect scores. Slytherins looked at her, some afraid, some curious, and some with respect. She supposed many of their families were in The Meeting. Hermione shivered. It wasn't a pleasant memory. And then, there was Harry and Ron, who constantly bothered her asking about that time when she walked in the Great Hall, obviously hurt, on that faithful night. She kept her promise to Dumbledore and never told them what really happened. Actually, she simply ignored the questions coming her way.  
  
It would have been impossible to get through the rest of the year without Draco. They met in Slytherin common room and talked about stuff. Slytherins naturally didn't mind to have a real Slytherin in their common room. At last, it was the last day, and Hermione as usual boarded the train with Harry and Ron. She didn't go in the Prefect compartment. She just sat with her friends, just enjoying their presence. Being with Draco made Hermione feel loved, but being with Harry and Ron made her feel safe and secure.  
  
Hermione watched as the train slowly pulled away. So many had happened to her this year. Some things she still had a hard time believing. The compartment door slid open.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Relax, Potter. I'm here to talk to Granger."  
  
Hermione turned to Draco and smiled slightly. Draco smiled back and sat next to her. Ron looked as if he wanted to rip Draco's head off.  
  
"Get away from her."  
  
"Ron!!! Draco and I just need to talk about stuff. If you can't stand his presence, go to another compartment."  
  
Ron and Harry were speechless but made no signs of leaving. Hermione turned back to Draco.  
  
"How're you holding up, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just tell me what you wanted to say."  
  
"He threatened all of them to rip their heads of if a hair on your head gets hurt."  
  
"That's comforting." Said Hermione, smiling wryly.  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"They aren't gonna be camping outside of my front door, are they?"  
  
"No. But they will be watching you to protect their heads from getting ripped off."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"And father says I should invite you to stay over the summer."  
  
"Yeah. Under complete surveillance huh?"  
  
"Something like that. Will you?"  
  
"I'll ask my.um..muggle parents. That's all?"  
  
"Oh and Pansy wanted to join your fanclub."  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Just kidding. I'll go now. Send me an owl when you've decided."  
  
With that, he returned to his compartment. Harry and Ron were puzzled and shocked.  
  
"Fanclub? You're gonna stay with Malfoy?"  
  
"Who are 'They'? And what's going on Hermione?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to never find out."  
  
The summer was promising to a interesting one....  
  
The REAL end.  
  
Yeah. This is it guys. The very end. I hoped you liked this story as much as I loved to write it. Do you think I should write a sequel?  
  
  
  
Aniron Sauron greenleaf-took - I'm still deciding whether or not to write a sequel..  
  
amanda - Yeah. This is it I guess....T.T 


End file.
